stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel Diaz
Rachel Diaz is a character in Stuck in the Middle. She is portrayed by Ronni Hawk. Description She is the eldest of the seven Diaz children. She's shown to be vain, superficial, self-centered, appears to be really sassy, and doesn't care about anything but her social life. Despite this, she truly cares about her family, and she'll take revenge if someone dares to cross her family's paths. Harley usually tries to help her understand, when it comes to asking her for help, by making references about celebrities. There are even moments where she takes a mentoring role towards Daphne.She loves make-up and never leaves the house before she checks her self. Rachel dates an irresponsible boy named Cuff, who her father, Tom Diaz hates. Rachel has dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Rachel is very tall for her age but she wears high heels which makes her seem even taller. Relationships * Cuff (Ex-Boyfriend) * Georgie Diaz (Younger Sister) * Ethan Diaz (Younger Brother) * Harley Diaz (Younger Sister) * Lewie Diaz (Younger Brother) * Beast Diaz (Younger Brother) * Daphne Diaz (Younger Sister) * Tom Diaz (Dad) * Suzy Diaz (Mom) Appearances 'Season 1' #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck in Harley's Comet #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Harley Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives 'Season 2' #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in the School Photo #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck in a Good Deed Appearances: 28/28 Trivia *She is head cheerleader. *She is closest with Georgie, meaning she is probably her BFTF. * She texts way too much. * She thinks that she's the hottest one in the family. * She dated Cuff who her dad doesn't like. * She likes the Kardashians. * She is not always very kind to people. * She would care less about listening to Harley. * Rachel is the oldest. * Rachel once let Daphne run with very sharp scissors. * Rachel only cares about her looks. * Rachel only could do well on her SATs without her phone. * Rachel is very self- centered. * Rachel is dating a bad boy. * Rachel is very popular. * Rachel does not talk to Harley at school because she is a freshman. * She is the most far Diaz in school. * She is a senior in high school while Georgie is a junior, Ethan is a sophomore and Harley is a freshman. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Girls Category:Diaz Family Category:Neutral Characters